


After all this time?

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Living life alone, M/M, Meeting again in the afterlife, Moving On, mild OsaSuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: After nearly fifty years, Atsumu had still be waiting for him, just as he had been waiting for him on earth.“Sorry for keeping you waiting.”Heavy angst and character death!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	After all this time?

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered reading hanamakiisbae's story Strands a few weeks back and how much it just struck my heart. It was so sad about how someone has to wait for another in the afterlife until the person meets them once more and I remembered just thinking about what it means to lose a loved one and waiting for the day you can finally meet them.
> 
> To check out that awesome story that inspired this, here is the link :[Strands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649181).
> 
> Wrote this thinking of the song "Thousand Years".
> 
> Enjoy!

This had to be a joke.

This had to be some kind of sick joke.

The smell of medicine was thick in the air, almost making Sakusa puke even through the mask he wore across his face. His eyes squinted in the bright light, making out the pale face of the dead body lying on the cold metal operating table. The man’s torso was exposed, showing skin that was already greying with some bruises littering the surface. Only a few words registered across to Sakusa’s mind as the coroner spoke.

_Drugs overdose. Found in an illegal drug joint. Should have known better. What was he thinking._

“Sakusa-san, are you able to confirm the identity of the body?” the coroner asks as Sakusa bites his lip, trying his best to not reach out to touch his face before nodding.

“Yes. This is Miya Atsumu.”

…

It all started with a stupid fight. Atsumu had been going on and on about how he needed to train harder for the Olympics and Sakusa was screaming that he wasn’t prioritising their relationship well. Sure, both of them were on the team but Atsumu was going to reckless levels of training late into the night and, as Sakusa had seen lately, drugs.

Of all freaking things, drugs would end an athlete’s life in a heartbeat. Atsumu claims it was just a way to let out some steam but as the problem began to progress over the months, Sakusa was already beginning to break at wanting to tell Iwaizumi about what their setter was doing or making sure his love stayed on the team.

One night when Atsumu came home stinking of booze and perfume, that was when Sakusa snapped.

“Why don’t you just rely on me?!”  
  


“I can’t! I’m already a burden in not being good enough for the team!”

“Why do you think that?! We have Kageyama in case anything happens! That’s why there are two setters!”  
  


“I am not about to let a kid younger than me win my spot on the team! I need something! Anything! Anything to just… just…” Atsumu whispers as he winds his fingers through his hair. His face was flushed from the cold and drinks he had, his eyes slightly unfocused from whatever was in his system at the moment. Sakusa wanted to slap some sense into him, make him realise as long as he was there, he would be alright.

Instead, he did something he shouldn’t have done.

“Get out…” Sakusa whispered as Atsumu twitched.

“I said get out! I don’t need a boyfriend who can’t even rely on me when he’s tired and turns to drugs!”

“Omi… I…” Atsumu whispers as Sakusa clutches his hand to his side. He was so tempted to just give Atsumu a good smack across the face. Instead, he watches as his boyfriend slinked out into the night, the door to their shared apartment closing with a soft bang before he curled into a ball and sobbed it all out.

A few days after Atsumu failed to return home, he had woken up to a phone call from the police asking him to come in and identify a body. Sakusa didn’t have to be a genius to know what had happened, stepping into the morgue to see Atsumu laid out on the operating table. The police reported to have found the athlete passed out from drug overdose in an alley a few days ago. Even when they had tried pumping out the drugs, he had died not long after they arrived in the hospital.

Inside, Sakusa could already hear Osamu screaming at him for failing to protect his brother. The love of his life had already died in an accident five years ago and the onigiri seller had never gotten over it. To hear about losing his freaking twin…

When he arrives back home, he slides onto the ground of the genkan before sobbing. Taking in the smell of Atsumu that still barley lingered in the house, Sakusa could only be filled with regret for all the things he had said to him before he had gone and killed himself from drug overdose. The athlete remained rooted in his spot, sobbing until his eyes fell on a picture of him and Atsumu holding their Olympic jerseys, grins on their faces.

“You idiot… why didn’t you rely on me more?” Sakusa whispered as he cried into the emptiness.

…

Who knew death could be something that haunted him every day?

After Atsumu’s death, Sakusa began to take note of his surroundings even more, watching as the world turned on its axis. Even when the world had been shocked on Atsumu’s death, it had continued to turn on its own, not caring about the ones who were still mourning the loss of their loved one. Osamu cried and moved on, yet another hole in his heart as he went about his life.

Sakusa tried to do the same, going for volleyball practice until one day, he had collapsed from the stress of not having Atsumu with him. He would wake up to hear himself screaming for forgiveness from Atsumu, begging for him to come back only for him to disappear from his sight.

Therapy only did so much. No matter how many times he was told it wasn’t his fault, Sakusa could never forgive himself for failing to protect Atsumu when he needed him most. He took time off volleyball but eventually came back to it since it was the one thing that could connect him with Atsumu other than the apartment they once called home together. Sakusa had to stop himself from holding onto Atsumu’s clothes, hoping to catch some lingering presence of his boyfriend before time took it all away.

Time went by.

Life went on.

Sakusa Kiyoomi could never move on.

Even as the seasons changed and the man aged, he could never forget of the boy that once turned his world upside down and set it on fire.

At age 40, Sakusa retired from volleyball and became a coach for Itachiyama. Everyone would call him the scary coach who never showed his face to the team, the legendary spiker who helped Japan win the Olympics twice in his life. No one would ever speak of the blonde who never managed to set for the team, his life having winked out of existence much too early.

Every time he saw someone set, he would be reminded of Atsumu’s laugh and smile as he called out his name.

Every time he heard someone speaking in a distinct Hyogo accent with blonde hair, he had to stop himself from reaching out and checking it they were Atsumu. If by some miracle, Atsumu had managed to survive and was just having a game in making him worry by living somewhere else.

Time went by and Sakusa watched the people around him grow old.

His siblings had children and they grew up.

His parents grew older and passed away when he was in his forties.

Miya Osamu passed away at age 45 from overwork, leaving behind no one and the Miya line ending with him.

His brother had cancer and passed away at 50.

His niece grew up to be a beautiful bride and he was asked to give her away in the stead of her father during her wedding day.

Sakusa watched as his friends came and went, some dying in accidents and others of old age. He watched as his cousin built a happy life with his wife, having kids and enjoying life to the fullest.

Sakusa Kiyoomi grew to be an old man who lived the rest of his days in a retirement home.

One night, Sakusa woke to the sounds of screams and the smell of smoke filing the air. He barely managed to open his eyes as he saw the fire beginning to surround him, blocking his escape since the door was now blocked with debris. It wasn’t as though he could run; he had long lost the strength in his legs to even walk. Even as the flames approached him, Sakusa felt very much at peace.

Orange filled his eyes as he closed his eyes, taking in his final breaths as he thought of the setter who had haunted his mind for many years. The fire reminded him of how he used to burn bright in his life, his warmth holding him close whenever he was down.

It almost felt like Atsumu was holding him again.

The next time he opened his eyes, Sakusa was a bit stunned to find himself as a young man. He lifted his hands to see that he was indeed young, his legs no longer aching from old age. All around him, people appeared to be wondering the same thing, some of them whispering amongst each other one what had happened.

Judging from the surroundings of white and all the angel paintings hanging around, they must be in the afterlife. Sakusa never believed in the afterlife, never so much believed in the gods since they took the one thing he loved most. He had no reason to trust that the gods had ever watched over him at all.

Until now.

“Omi?” a voice called as Saksua froze. He slowly turned to the source of the voice, his eyes widening as he saw a certain blonde clad in the red uniform of the Japanese Olympic team running forward. Atsumu gave a sob as Sakusa opened his arms, finally embracing the man he loved after so many years. Sakusa could feel his own tears falling as he held onto Atsumu, whispering how sorry he had been for that fateful night.

“I’m sorry. I should have never pushed you away. I wish I…” Atsumu pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him from speaking any further. Instead, he moved to give Sakusa a peck on the lips, soft and slow. Both of them held onto each other, savouring one another before finally breaking apart, Atsumu taking in Sakusa’s profile.

“Mind telling me why you’re dressed in my old clothes?” Sakusa hadn’t noticed that he was wearing one of Atsumu’s faded Inarizaki hoodies (he thought he had kept it in the closet after it got too worn out to be worn). He was wearing Atsumu’s old sweatpants as well as his fox stockings he had bought for Christmas.

  
“These were my favourites after you died. They were the only thing connecting me with you.” Atsumu gives his hand a squeese as he leads him forward, the two of them earning smiles and claps as he led them away from the crowd.

“So… is this heaven?”

“Sort of. Its kinda of a waiting room for us to go to Paradise while waiting for our loved ones.”

_After nearly fifty years, Atsumu had still be waiting for him, just as he had been waiting for him on earth._

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“Don’t worry! I had a good time with Rin for a couple of decades until Samu came along and snatched him to heaven! Speaking of which, how old are you supposed to be now?”

“75?”

“Sheesh! You’re old!” Atsumu snickered as Sakusa gave him a punch on the arm. Up ahead, a large doorway led to what Sakusa presumed to be heaven. On the other side, he could hear the sound of people laughing, all of them finally free of their worries and being reunited with their loved ones.

Sakusa kept his eyes opened as he let Atsumu bring him to the other side, forever to remain by his side in paradise.

At last, he was truly home.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit this is the most angsty shit I ever wrote arghhhh!!! Hoped you guys liked it and forgive me!!!! I don't want them to suffer!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter and Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
